5 Years Later
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Sequel To Hurt. When the Road Killer is finally caught and Natalia can finally return to Miami, how will things work out? Has Ryan moved on? Drama/Fluff/Angst. R/N E/C Michael/Maxine
1. Road Killer, Sentenced to Death

***stretches* *slumps down in chair** * **Do I REALLY have to do this? Ah right, sequel to Hurt, which I left on a cliffy. Charge!!!**

**

* * *

**Two brown heads sat in front of Natalia, noisily munching away at their Cheerios.

"Mommy, someone at school said that Daddy is a bad man and that is why he doesn't live with us."

"Yeah. They said that he must have killed someone and he's now dead." The other one said.

"First, Hallie, Daddy's not a bad man. And Allie, he can't kill a person." Natalia laughed. _Ryan killing a person? Well maybe an unsub._

"But then why doesn't he live with us?" Allie pouted.

"You'll understand when you grow up." Natalia said knowing that that was a dead end for stopping them from asking questions.

"But when will we grow up? We wake up everyday and we're still not grown up enough to know where Daddy is!" Hallie shouted, almost starting a tantrum.

Natalia sighed, got up and walked to where her laptop lay. My ankle which she twisted while she was still in Wisconsin ached but is was nothing compared to how her heart ached.

She tried entering her county email which was flooded with emails, some of them checking if she was alive, others just meetings and invitations to RSVP to a Christmas party. She missed her old life. Even if it was snipping Q-tips and collecting human hairs, it was better than moving like crazy.

"Ah, here we go." Natalia said, rather flatly, turning the computer screen to the girls. Allie tapped the DOWN key, just for fun, then she almost fell out of her chair. "But Mommy! That's you!" She exclaimed.

"What's MIA mean?" Hallie asked.

"Yes that is me." Natalia smiled.

"Then why is the name here Natalia and you are Rachel?" Hallie shouted again

"Too many questions! I should have never let you learn how to read!" Natalia smiled, trying to bring the tears back in, while the girls went into the living room. Natalia helplessly flipped though the channels on her rabbit-ear TV.

"-Also known as the Road Kille-" Natalia skipped that channel but quickly returned.

"His trial being held-" the TV cut off suddenly.

"DAMN IT!" Natalia slammed her fist on it, and it popped back to showing the picture. "Lovely." Natalia smiled.

"He was proven guilty of over a 45 cases of murder, from Miami to San Diego. He admitted to murdering to more than we had found, and to stalking over 10 women. He was sentenced to life in prison." The anchor woman said, Natalia's eyes growing as she checked other channels. They showed the exact same thing. Every single one said that he was finally caught and sentenced.

Her eyes ran to the phone, or to any communication system she saw first but withheld herself. She was MIA, or at least her real identity was MIA.  
Probably during the 5 years she was MIA, Ryan had found a replacement for her, and there was nothing left for her in Miami.

And probably, he also had children and wasn't interested in her or the girls.

Natalia turned of the TV, faced her mug, sobbing quietly.

* * *

**P.S.: This meant to be posted the 1st of April. So much for my deadline. **


	2. In Miami

Ryan was hardly listening how Calleigh and Maxine yammered on outside the PD. Ryan vaguely wandered in and out of the conversation and all he heard was fashion. He spotted something in the distance, that something a car, actually.

"Ryan, you look like you saw a ghost." Maxine commented, when Ryan intently stared out into the open. He almost fainted when he saw the car pass. It wasn't possible.

"Ryan?" Calleigh poked Ryan.

"Hmmm...? Oh, yeah I gotta go." Ryan's eyes were intently watching the car that just passed him. Either it was a hallucination, he was dreaming, the person in the car was not Natalia, or well it was Natalia. He got in his car and followed the car to a diner.

"The guy has been acting very strange the last few weeks." Maxine told Calleigh, when Travers came and encircled her around the waste, kissing her on the cheek.

"Where did Wolfe go?" Travers asked, as Eric came. They, the five of them were supposed to go to the CSI mini celebration at the bar, but well now Ryan disappeared.

"He's been acting strange ever since Natalia disappeared. I would find it normal." Eric said and received a small slap on the arm from Calleigh.

"Where are Mandy and Greg?" Calleigh asked, Mandy and Greg were their two children. Mandy 4, almost 5, Greg 2 and a half.

"Horatio graciously volunteered to baby sit them today." Eric told Calleigh.

"B- but he was supposed to go with us!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"He told us to take the day off and he'll do the babysitting." Eric explained.

"I'm talking that man out of doing that." Calleigh said, beginning to head towards the lab, but Eric stopped her.

"Don't even try. We almost had a fight over it." Eric said.

_At the diner..._

Ryan tried to see if Natalia was actually there. He didn't want to scare her, neither did he want to not find her. He saw the car parked outside the diner, and quickly jotted down the license plate number.

He entered the diner and realized what it meant to him. This was the exactly same diner, renovated a bit, but the same diner that he and Natalia had their first lunch date. He smiled and continued his search.

Once he spotted the familiar head he walked closer, and heard Natalia reading a children's book. He was even more surprised when he saw two look alike girls, about the same age as Mandy, sitting in front of Natalia.

"Mommy look!" One of them shrieked.

Natalia's head snapped around, and saw what they saw.

"Ryan?" She asked, raising her head, to find her fiance(at least he was her fiance 5 years ago) standing there, smiling brightly.

* * *

**YES! :D *dances around* Green, I promise that we WILL have a full explantion of Natalia's disappearance later.**


	3. Accusations

**A/N: So there's a reason why this is happening.**

* * *

The smile quickly turned into expression of confusion and anger. Without saying "hello" Ryan turned and stormed out of the diner.

Natalia watched as Ryan left the diner, biting down on her lower lip, tears welling up in her eyes. He's mad. Well what do you think? You been gone for 5 years without any explanation! She thought and a little voice in her head answered.

"Mommy?" Allie tugged on Natalia's sleeve "What's wrong?"

She asked, confusion in her brown eyes. Natalia sighed, sneaking one look at Ryan who just to his luck, walked out into the beginning of a storm.

"Nothing. Come on. We gotta get back to the house early so that we can get the place back into living said, and the two trotted out before Natalia.

"Hello." Hallie smiled to Ryan, pulling on the hood of her pink coat, hugging her stuffed cat closer to her, away from the rain. Allie waved at him, grinning. Ryan smiled back a bit, slightly awed by how they looked a lot like Natalia.

"Hey." Natalia said, Ryan perked up a bit, but realized that she was talking to the twins. "Go wait in the car." She said handing them the keys of the rental car, and the two ran off, Hallie the only one avoiding the puddles. Allie made a show of stepping into every one of them. "ALESSANDRA BOA VISTA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT JUMPING IN PUDDLES?" Natalia yelled across the parking lot, and Allie blushed, hiding her face. "Sorry mommy!" She said, and hid in the car.

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to break it off? You just wanted to disappear for 5 years and then appear out of nowhere?" Ryan spat, though his little voice told him that Natalia had a reason. He didn't care- did he?- because Natalia told him that their relationship was based of trust, and she didn't tell him why she was gone! He feared the worst; the she was dead, a slave in Mexico- the works and here she is!

"Ryan, you know that I wouldn't do that!" Natalia said, hurt by his accusations. One, he didn't even ask what happened; two, why would he accuse her like that? He knew that she loved.

"Why you have good reason?" Ryan asked, Natalia staring at him with a tad of disgust.

"Yes, I do actually." Natalia said.

"Lovely. Where ever you found your new boyfriend, I bet he's wonderful." Ryan said, Natalia now on the verge of tears. He was trying to crack her, but that wasn't like him. Not like the sweet Ryan she knew. Probably the Ryan she knew went MIA like she did.

"You know what Wolfe!" Natalia spat, Ryan slightly burnt by her calling him "Wolfe". "Forget it! Forget everything!" Natalia said whipping the engagement ring that was tarnished from the 5 years into the gutter, before storming off.

* * *

**And the reason is that I love drama. **


	4. Purse Smacked

A/N: So to my fellow readers: JulNoWriMo starts July 1st…and well my x-over will take up most of that time.

* * *

Natalia pulled out of the parking lot, not giving a damn that she unwillingly spilt up with Ryan.

"Where are we going now?" Hallie asked from the back seat.

"Grocery store. We need something to eat, don't we?" Natalia asked, stopping at the red light.

"That true." Allie said.

* * *

The whole thing, his life, his family, his daughters flashed before his eyes as though he was in a dream. Natalia was so mad at him, that she told him to forget everything. As though they didn't happen. Ryan sighed, picking the ring out of the gutter, re-reading the engraving he had asked to put in there "I Will Always Love You". He didn't keep his promise. With that thought he walked to his own car and drove back to the lab.

"Ryan, what's gotten in to you? Got something on your mind?" Calleigh asked, Maxine and Calleigh staring at him.

"You look like you saw a ghost. Or twenty." Maxine said.

"News about Nat?" Calleigh asked, and Ryan suddenly perked up.

"Was I sleeping?" Ryan asked, not sure if he drove here, or just woke up.

"You were gone during lunch hour, so unless you drove and slept then no, you weren't asleep." Calleigh mused.

"If I wasn't asleep then I do have news about Natalia. I saw her. During lunch." Ryan disclosed, Maxine and Calleigh gawking at him.

"And?" Maxine asked

"And what?" Ryan asked her.

"What did she tell you?" Calleigh said.

"Not much. Nothing at all really. Here's the VIN number of the car she drove here though." Ryan said handing Calleigh the piece of paper, and she pulled her netbook out of her locker and powered it up.

"Well that's…er….interesting. The car was rented by a Rachel Boul, but the picture is definetly Nat's." Calleigh said.

"Got any history on the "Rachel" aka Natalia?" Maxine asked, peering into Calleigh Macbook.

"None, till last week." Calleigh said. "You know anything important that happened last week?" Calleigh asked, facing Ryan, who was staring at the screen over Calleigh's shoulder. _Was she afraid of someone? Ryan? Someone else that set fire to his house? _"RYAN!" Calleigh, roared into his ear, then settled back into her seat. "That prolly means that you have no idea of what happened last week." Calleigh said. "Do you know where she is?" Calleigh asked, her fingers flying over the keys at lighting speed.

"Her place." Ryan said, as Calleigh unearthed boarding passes for her and two girls.

"Ryan….don't say that these are the twins she was pregnant with when she disappeared." Maxine said.

"Look, both of you. I'm telling you this again. I have NO idea if those are my children or no-" Ryan was cut off by Maxine's fake sneeze. "Maxine really. Do I look like the person that would not care for his own children?" Ryan asked.

"Well I du-" Maxine's statement was cut off by a shriek. Calleigh stepped on her, and Maxine got the point. "No." Maxine swallowed hard, glaring at Calleigh. She shrugged as though nothing happened.

"Well, this says that Rachel- Natalia- I mean flew out of Oregon." Calleigh said.

"That's interesting." Ryan said, Calleigh's nose suddenly inches from his. Ryan scooted back a bit, slightly scared by the Southern CSI. "What?" Ryan asked.

"Why didn't you ask Natalia what happened?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan mentally passed that question.

"You should just go to her place and ask her what happened." Maxine flipped her hair, now Calleigh's turn to glare at her. Calleigh was using her CSI to interrogate Ryan, and Maxine ruined her plan.

"Um, Maxine….that's not possible." Ryan sighed.

"And why is that?" Calleigh sharply snapped, sending a look that said "keep your mouth shut" to Maxine.

"She broke it off with me." Ryan said, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"That's very un- Natalia like. Even if she was gone for these 6-"

"5" Calleigh corrected her

"5 years." Maxine sent her a glare, Calleigh forwarding it to Ryan.

"It's my fault." Ryan admitted. "I accused her of running away from me, breaking it off by running away." Ryan said "Told her- "

_SMACK!_

"Maxine!" Ryan exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder where Maxine's 3 book carrying purse hit him.

"What me to punch you in the face too?" Maxine growled, already standing, while Calleigh quickly exited the system, and jumped to her feet.

"No!" Ryan recoiled.

"Ryan, that's amazingly smart of you." Calleigh said, her purse on hand too, if Maxine was too late to hit him the second time.

"It's not my fault!" Ryan screeched, walking away from the two and accidentally walking himself into a corner.

"Not your fault." Maxine said, her purse slung over her shoulder. Calleigh and Maxine looked like bullies, with Ryan the victim.

"Okay, so what was I supposed to do?" Ryan asked, already knowing the answer. Though the answer didn't come, but only another _SMACK!_

"RYAN! YOU WOULD HUG HER! NOT ACCUSE HER OF CHEATING OF YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Calleigh barked.

"What is going on here?" Eric and Mike came into the locker room, carrying their mail.

"Ryan saw Natalia-" Maxine began

"He saw a ghost?" Mike asked her, Maxine silently telling him that he was couch sentenced for the next 2 days. He didn't get the message.

"No! If you listened to me, you'd know where he saw her. Or with whom. OR WHAT HE DID!" Maxine said, stealing Mike's Newsweek, and almost soundlessly hitting Ryan with it.

"Okay, so what did he do SO bad that you two need to abuse him?" Eric joked.

"Accused her of running away and cheating on him." Calleigh stated. "This your new mask?" She asked, tapping the brown cardboard box in his hands.

"Yes it is, thank you very much!" Eric snapped.

"Fine, Aquaman." Calleigh said, before facing Ryan. "So either you take your stuff, and go to Natalia's house to apologize,_ now_…." Calleigh said, watching how Ryan would react to her warning tone.

"Or?"

"Or you get cornered again and purse smacked." Maxine said.

"Exactly." Calleigh nodded.

"Bye!" Ryan ran out of the locker room in record speed.

* * *

Ryan stood knocking on Natalia's door not sure if she would open. He closed his eyes, silently repeating his apology.

"Oh it's _you._" Ryan heard her voice, with a component of disgust in it.

**A/N: That's it! For now.**

**Tagline/lyric quote for next chapter: Is it too late to remind you how we were? – Snow Patrol.**


	5. No

"Yeah, it is me." Ryan said. "Are the girls asleep?" Ryan asked, hoping to find some kind feeling in Natalia's brown eyes, but found none. He deserved none.

"And why is that important at the moment?" Natalia spat, blocking the entrance. She noticed that he had a goatee, that she had not noticed earlier.

"I- we need to talk." Ryan said, almost begging.

"Yeah sure we do." Natalia said, her words becoming more acidic with each syllable. "So that some where along the road you can accuse me. Again. Aside from the fact that's not what happened!" Natalia snapped.

"Why were you going as Rachel Buol?" Ryan blurted, regretting it when he saw Natalia's face fall. "I- I'm sorry-" Ryan stuttered.

"I guess I owe you the whole truth now." The words came out almost as caring, as Natalia let him in. The house didn't seem distant as it did when he last- when ever that was. It felt alive, if that was the right word to choose. Suddenly his mouth ran dry when he located the ring in his pocket. "Uh, Natalia, can I get some water, please?" Ryan asked, looking around for Natalia who went poof from the living room. Hearing no answer he wandered into the kitchen. He rifled the cupboards for a cup or mug, found it in the second door he opened. Once his gaze shifted to the sink, he gasped slightly seeing a tequila bottle, the old blender, and margarita mix set out. Ryan left the mug alone and picked up the bottle, tilting it to the light- which by a miracle was on- saw that the bottle was less than half full. He forgot about his drink of water and came into the living room, where he was met by Natalia.

"Nat, exhale." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Natalia asked, startled by his request.

"Exhale." Ryan said, again. Natalia obeyed.

"Why?" Natalia asked.

"How much did you drink?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"I don't want you binge drinking because of me, Nat." Ryan said, Natalia's face almost stone. Natalia sunk to the couch, and Ryan sat beside her. "The tequila bottle didn't come her half empty- how many drinks did you have?" Ryan asked, attempting to hold Natalia's hand in hers. Natalia pulled away, her face undecipherable. Natalia stared down the hall, avoiding Ryan's eyes. She felt hollow, she had only a week ago, wanted to return to Ryan, but now she was avoiding him.

"Natalia," She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "How many drinks did you have?" Ryan pressed.

"5, 6….I don't know." Natalia muttered, not facing Ryan.

"Tal," Ryan sighed. He opened his mouth to find something to tell her but was at loss of words. So he just pulled her towards his chest, hugging her.

"Ryan, I didn't want to do this!" Natalia sobbed into his chest. "If I didn't run way, he'd kill us all!"

"Nat, who would?" Ryan asked, pulling her away dumbfounded.

"John. The Road Killer. I was his last his last victim." Natalia said, looking right into Ryan's eyes, which were full of confusion and concern.

"Wait. Why?" Ryan asked.

"I was his high school sweet heart." Natalia laughed bitterely. "Stupid isn't it?" Natalia asked. "Well he sent me emails, and I didn't even realize it was him, until well" Natalia sniffed a bit "He set fire to yo- our place." Natalia said, being pulled into a warm embrace by Ryan "I- I'm sorry"

"No. I'm the one that's sorry." Ryan said. "You didn't deserve that outburst." Ryan said. "Nat, I love you. Loving you is simply not possible." A small smile broke out on Natalia face. "But you're a mo-"

"Yeah. And you don't want a relationship with me." Natalia pulled away.

"WHAT? No. You're nuts, Talia." Ryan said, Natalia staring at him. "What I was going to say is that I want to be beside you. I wasn't for the last 5 years. And I want to make that up to you." Ryan said, one arm around Natalia's shoulders.

"What?" Natalia asked, blinking rapidly.

Ryan sat upright, pulling Natalia's hand close to him. "Natalia Boa Vista, will you marry me?" Ryan asked.

Natalia laughed, without an answer.

"What?" Ryan asked, cocking his head to the side. "You re-"

"Oh...I'm sorry.-" Natalia at a loss of words, her expression becoming serious. "Yes. Ryan, I never wanted to break it off with you." Natalia beamed, as Ryan put the ring on.

"Well now what?" Ryan asked.

"I guess it's time that we find out more about what happened it the past 5 years. Should I get us some coffee?" Natalia asked, standing up.

"You should." Ryan getting up too. "Nat, wait." Ryan said, pulling her into a kiss. "You don't know how I much I missed that."

Natalia smiled at him, mouthing "I owe you." Ryan grinned, as she left for the kitchen. He settled on the couch, curious if the TV still worked.

_POP!_

Glass crashed. It was inside the house. Ryan got off the couch, running.

_POP! POP!_

Ryan ducked, as more glass crashed and he heard the thud of a body falling.

_No. _Ryan, thought getting into the kitchen as fast as him feet could take him.

* * *

**Ahahaha. Wait. Why am I laughing?**

**Oh well.**

**Anyways, R&R! **


	6. Not Again, New Meetings

"Nat?" Ryan ran into the kitchen only to find Natalia on the kitchen floor in her own blood. Ryan saw a glimpse of a car plate and remembered it. "Nat, stay with me."

"Ry- t" Natalia coughed "ey- always want" Natalia coughed again.

"Natalia, don't speak like that. You'll get through this." Ryan said, interrupting her. "Talia, you'll get through this."

"What's going on? Who are you?" Two girls in footie pajamas appeared next to Ryan.

"Girls, do me a favor get dressed. Now." Ryan commanded, he faced Natalia again. "Wait, could one of you stay behind?" Ryan asked and handed Allie who was in the green pajamas his cell. "Dial 911 and hand me the phone." Allie obeyed, handed Ryan the phone and crouched down next to Natalia.

"Mommy."

"All- leave. Listen to Ryan." Natalia croaked out. Allie left, looking hurt.

"We've got an officer down. Send an ambulance to 9705 Coconut- okay. Thank you." Ryan ended the call and speed dailed Horatio. "H, it's Ryan. Put a BOLO out on a black truck, license plate 4, E, H, G, F, U, 3. Yeah, someone shot Natalia." Ryan said. "Thank you."

"Ry- leave." Natalia said, attempting to push his hands of her wounds.

"No. Never. I can't lose you again." Ryan said, a single tear falling on Natalia's blouse. _You'll get through it. You'll get through it_. Kept on chanting in Ryan's head.

* * *

"Hey." Calleigh waved lightly as the CSIs poured into the waiting room. Ryan was in a armchair between the two girls, both of them using him as pillow. Calleigh inspected them, not taking a seat.

"What are doing, Wolfe? Baby sitting?" Eric asked, and Calleigh stepped on his toe as soon as she sat down.

"Hilarious." Ryan said, deadpanned.

"Wolfie kins." Maxine smiled. "How's Natalia?"

"I have no idea. Really at the moment I have no idea about anything. Wait, where's Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"Out on the BOLO you put out." Calleigh explained. "Took it as quote personal matter unquote" Calleigh said. "I wonder what made Natalia disappear for so long."

"John." Ryan said.

"Come again?" Calleigh looked confused.

"Road Killer." Ryan said.

"What?"

"The dude we have a BOLO out on! He escaped from prison and shot Natalia!" Ryan said, the two girls stirring awake.

"Well you woke them up Wolfe." Eric said. To him it was actually enjoyable to see Ryan with kids- his kids.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" Allie, who was dressed in a light green jacket, jeans, and yellow rain boots, cheerfully exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Hallie asked, looking up to Ryan as though he was God.

"Your mother's friends." Ryan explained.

"Oh." They both hopped off their chairs hugging their stuffed animals to their chests. A light pink cat for Hallie and a plush brown dog for Allie.

"Hello I'm Calleigh, and this is my husband Eric. What's your name?" Calleigh asked Hallie as stood before Calleigh while Allie found it more interesting taking a seat next to Maxine and Micheal. "Wait. Both of you, stand in front of me." The two girls obeyed, and stood in front of Calleigh, grins from ear to ear. "Wow. Identical twins. We're lucky we don't have this kind of problem, aren't we Eric?" Calleigh asked loud enough for Maxine and Micheal to hear. They both exchanged meaningful glances. "You both should kno- wait I'll ruin your day and different day." Calleigh said rather brightly.

A deadly silence overtook the adults and the girls did not dare to speak up.

"Ryan." A female voice echoed through the hallway after the opening and closing of double doors.

"Alexx." Ryan jumped up faster than he expected to. "How is she?" He asked, but because of his nervousness is ended up more like "Howisshe?"

"Whoa slow down, baby boy." Alexx said. She noticed the the twins and faced Maxine. She pointed to them then to Maxine making a "walking" movement with her two fingers before pointing to the door. Maxine pointed to the door, and Alexx nodded. The little interaction rang "Bad news".

"Come on girls, let's get something to eat." Maxine said.

The two faced Ryan in fear.

"Go with Maxine. I and your mother trust her." Ryan nodded.

Once the trio was out the door, Alexx faced the group.


	7. Break The Cycle

"Alexx, what's going on?" Ryan asked nervous. If the girls were asked to leave, something bad was going to go down.

"Natalia lost a lot of blood." Alexx said, taking a deep breath. "If she gets through the coma, there's a large probability that she'll have memory loss." Alexx said.

"If?" Calleigh asked, attempting the swallow the lump forming in her throat, since Ryan was still too stunned to talk.

"She has less than a fifty percent chance of survival." Alexx said, turning to the sound of male shoes next to the entrance of the waiting room. Horatio was there, looking sleepy and tired. Ryan was the first one to jump up.

Ryan opened his mouth but no words came out. Ryan took a deep breath and attempted to talk. "What happened to the BOLO I put out?" Ryan asked. Calleigh threw him a pack of gum from her purse. "Thanks Cal." Ryan said and Calleigh attempted to smile.

"He pulled a gun on me an wouldn't back down." Horatio said.

"That son of a bitch." Ryan said, not noticing that Maxine, Hallie, and Allison had returned.

"Hey! Don't swear in front of the kids!" Calleigh and Maxine exclaimed at the same time.

"Sorry." Ryan apologized, but his facial expression read "Son of bitch".

"You girls want to go see your mom?" Maxine asked, looking at Ryan, rather than at the girls. "If you do you should go with Ryan."

"But we want to stay with you Maxine!" Allie said. Maxine smiled lightly.

"Well congrats Ryan, they're afraid of you." Maxine said.

"Ha." Ryan said. "Okay, I won't hurt you. I promise. If I do, Maxine can hurt me. Is that a deal?" Ryan asked extending his hand.

"Deal." Allie said.

"Maxine?" Ryan asked.

"Oh I'll gladly beat you up, day or night, anytime." Maxine said, making Ryan sigh and roll his eyes. Maxine had her oddities.

Ryan entered Natalia's room and gasped at the sight of Natalia. The same person he saw earlier today, his Natalia, was ghostly white, the only sounds in the room being Natalia's heart monitor beeping and the trios breathing.

"Mommy." Hallie breathed. She turned to Ryan. "Why isn't she saying "hi"?" She asked, her brown eyes wide and tearful. Ryan sighed. She no idea how to explain what was going on with Natalia.

"Why does he keep hurting our Mommy?" Allie asked. She looked outraged.

"He who?" Ryan asked.

"The man that kept of following Mommy." Allie said. "She thought we didn't know about him, but he came to school once."

"You've been to school?" Ryan asked. He had no idea Natalia could be able to run away from a serial killer and keep the girls in school. Natalia did everything to keep them safe. But she forgot about herself.

Allie nodded. "He also ran a car into us. We were in a car with mommy, and were okay but Mommy ended up in the hospital." Allie said. Ryan stared at his daughter. Wait were these girls his girls? Ryan's brain thought about that more than once.

Noticing that Hallie was nodding off to sleep, he asked Maxine to take both of them out. Ryan was one on one with Natalia.

"Nat-" Ryan's throat closed up. His fiancée, his sweetheart, his world was taken out by some crazed idiot who had stalked Natalia till she gave in. "Natalia, you're a fighter. You always fought. Fight now." Ryan said, a single tear falling on the sheet. He had already lost Natalia when Erica came in between them, then for 5 years. The amount of time that Natalia wasn't with him was going to be forever if the cycle wasn't broken.

"Talia, I love you." Ryan said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

If nothing broke the cycle, he would.

**A/N: SCHOOL STARTED! YAY! I'M MORE PRODUCTIVE WHEN I'M IN SCHOOL!**


	8. The Truth Daddy

A week has passed since Natalia was shot. Horatio was jumping through hoops to get the girls' birth certificates. There was zero luck at the moment. Hallie and Allison were living with Ryan. Maxine was playing Auntie. But Ryan wanted for the girls to go to school. So "Auntie" Maxine had to do DNA testing.

"Hey." Maxine said as the girls came in. Ryan who was standing next to her, was leaning against the glass table. Maxine pulled out two paper covered Q-tips from the set next to her desk and went over to the girls. "Open your mouths." She said. To Ryan's surprise, they obeyed. Quickly getting saliva samples from both the girls, she told them that they should wait outside. To Ryan's second surprise, they both hugged her before leaving.

"You know that I usually don't get into your females female problems-" Ryan paused at Maxine scowl "But seriously, what's the whole short circuit communication problem going on between you and Travers?"

"Ryan-" Maxine began.

"Or do all women have that whole "I can't talk to my boyfriend" syndrome?" Ryan said. "I mean obviously-"

"RYAN!" Maxine snapped. "SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A SAMPLE!" Maxine barked, throwing a Q-tip at Ryan, which hit him square in the face. Ryan scowled and peeled away the paper. Ryan handed Maxine the Q-tip and decided that he should continue with this conversation.

"I mean-" Ryan started again.

"You really want to know the facts?" Maxine snapped, turning away from the computer screen, tapping her fingers on the glass table, glaring at Ryan.

"Try me." Ryan, said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"All humans are complicated creatures-" Maxine began.

"Yeah. How many times have I heard that?" Ryan scoffed.

"Listen to me, if you want to know the facts." Maxine said. There was a brief pause, during which Maxine was sure that Ryan had shut up. But suddenly all sensible and professional words left Maxine's brain. "If you couldn't tell Natalia how you felt about her for over 6 months and were only able when there was a cocked gun to your head and her head, think about how we females feel when we think that any word can shatter your world." Maxine said, as the printer began spitting out the results inch by inch. When the paper was fully out, Maxine snatched it and sigh.

"What?"

"You're the father" Maxine said. Ryan expression told Maxine every thing. "Clearly, _I'll _have to do that." Maxine said.

"I'll pay you whatever I have in here" Ryan said pulling out his wallet. To his dismay he had 4 twenties. Well Maxine was seriously getting herself new shoes.

"Deal." Maxine and Ryan shook on it, before Maxine headed out the lab.

"So, Hallie, and Allison-" Maxine began. "Allie, I did a test on Ryan too." Maxine said, in her most soft and motherly voice.

"Why?" Hallie shifted in her seat.

"Because-" Maxine sighed. "Because born you were born, he and your mother loved each other." Maxine said.

Both girls were quiet.

"He's your dad." Maxine said. Without any warning they both ran into the lab, a small yelp of surprise came from it.

Maxine entered the lab with a better mood.

"Now explain why do I have to pay you for such an easy job." Ryan said, being hugged by both the girls.

"Because a) we shook on it, and b) it wasn't an easy job at all. I might have had to go into a full explanation why you weren't with them for the 5 years." Maxine said, extending her hand. "Pay up."

"Touche." Ryan said, giving up the eighty dollars.

Maxine left them leaving Ryan one on one with them again.

"Girls." Ryan said.

"Yes?" Both of them answered, bouncing on their toes from excitement.

"Let's go visit your mom." Ryan said.

* * *

**A/N: Well...I have no idea of what happens now.**


	9. Who Are You?

**Sorry for being absent...for...A LOT. xP**

**

* * *

**

Ryan, Hallie, and Allison were standing next to Natalia's hospital, Ryan doing his best not to cry.

"Talia, I don't know what happened, but I don't see you for 5 years, then you appear out of nowhere and we fight then after-" Ryan wiped his eyes on the on the back of his hand. "Then you get shot. You need to get through this-" Ryan said his voice cracking, Hallie looking up at him. "You've got me, and our two beautiful girls-" Ryan couldn't stop these tears.

"Daddy, don't cry." Allison said, hugging onto Ryan's legs, looking up at Ryan with big brown eyes. "Mommy's strong. She's going to be ok." she said, Ryan smiling lightly before facing Natalia. For a second he swore that he saw Natalia's eye lashes flutter. "Nat?" Ryan asked nervously running his finger over Natalia's cheek.

"Ughhh…" Natalia groaned, this time Natalia's eyes opening. Ryan swore that his heart would stop any moment now. "Where am I?" Natalia asked looking around the room. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at Ryan.

"You- you don't remember me?" Ryan asked, now surprised by both of the facts that hit him. That Natalia was out of her coma, and that she also came out of her coma with memory loss.

"No. Sorry. Are you someone important to me?" Natalia asked, looking at the twins.

"Fiancé." Ryan said, Natalia shifting her gaze to her hands.

"Oh." Natalia whispered, staring at her hands. She couldn't believe that someone like him, someone that looked so sweet and caring would be her fiancé.

"Look, I have to go. I'll be back." Ryan said, smiling a bit. "Hope you'll be better soon." Ryan said.

"What's your name?" Natalia asked, leaning towards Ryan, wincing at the gunshot wound in her side.

"Ryan." Ryan said, Natalia doing her best to remember him. But nothing worked.

"And these angels?" Natalia asked.

"Don't ask me. One of them is Allison and one of them is Hallie. Which one, ask me an easier question." Ryan said.

"Alright." Natalia smiled, sighing. "I do hope I remember you guys." Natalia said, lying back in her bed, as Ryan walked Allison and Hallie out.

-Back At the Lab-

Since Eric was playing Mr. Mom, Calleigh was still on the job. So now, while Allison and Hallie were with Horatio(their god father by Natalia's plans from God knows when), Ryan was on Calleigh's nerves.

"What are you even doing here? I thought Horatio told you to stay out of the lab till the girls and you settle." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, well while the girls are with Horatio, I have nothing to do. Visiting Natalia is stabbing myself in the heart since she doesn't remember me and I'm left with nothing to do." Ryan shrugged.

"Aww, poor you." Calleigh patted his shoulder as she walked out of the lab to janitor's closet on this floor, to get a broom since she was destroying mannequins to find the murder weapon.

"Good god!" Calleigh gasped in utter surprise as she opened the door to find her two close friends making out in the closet.

"What are you looking for?" Maxine asked, both Michael and her looking at Calleigh like two deer in headlights.

"I _was _looking for a broom. Next time, I'll just check the third floor." Calleigh mumbled. "You're not asking me for help Maxine though!" Calleigh snapped, before closing the door and returning to the lab broom less.

"Remind me to never look for a broom on this floor." Calleigh said.

"Huh?" Ryan looked at Calleigh as though she grew another head.

"Long story. Now get out of my work space before you break something. It's already two." Calleigh shooed Ryan away, Ryan walked outside of the lab to see Horatio with Allison and Hallie around him.

"And there's your dad." Horatio said when he saw Ryan. Both the girls charged at Ryan, hugging him.

"Thanks H." Ryan smiled.

"No problem, Ryan." Horatio said. After Natalia's disappearance, Ryan was only "Ryan" to Horatio now. "They're a handful, but they're beautiful." Horatio said, Ryan smirking.

"Alright, girls, we have to get you settled or Uncle Horatio is going to be mad!" Ryan joked, Horatio putting on his signature sunglasses, watching Ryan and the twins as they walked to Ryan's car.

-0-

"Are Allie and I going to share a room?" Hallie asked in between munches of mac n' cheese. They were in Natalia's house, Ryan doing his best to get the house back into living conditions. The water was turned back on, since Ryan was able to hurry them up, and Bells, Ryan's cat, was brought into the house, much to the girl's surprise.

"Yes." Ryan nodded. Natalia's place had 3 bedrooms, so he guessed that Natalia and him would sleep in separate rooms, and Allison and Hallie would share a room.

"Yay!" They cheered, Ryan smiling at their innocence.

Once both of the girls fell asleep, Ryan went into the living room and pulled out his laptop. When he opened Google he entered "How to help someone with memory loss" because he had no idea how to help Natalia. But he had to help Natalia. Because for Natalia he would do anything.

**

* * *

**

**I have part of the next chapter done. :)**

**Poor Nat. I won't be making her remember good memories soon. xD**

**R&R! **


End file.
